User talk:BetaDragon
Thanks for your edit to the Geomancer (Disgaea 3) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Otherarrow (talk) 05:12, April 18, 2015 (UTC) D3 ReincCosts Hi! Thanks so much for T2Cing the D3 Geomancer. I noticed you included the Reincarnation costs, and I'm really interested in where you got that data. I've googled to see if other sites have it, and I haven't been able to find it. Do you have a guide book that's printed them? Thanks again, and welcome to Disgaea Wiki. Let us know if you have any questions ^__^ SannaSK (talk) 15:25, April 18, 2015 (UTC) : Oh hey, I got the reincarnation costs from my PSVita copy of Disgaea 3: AoD (I'm sure they are the same in Vanilla D3 and AoD, but if I'm wrong let me know) and mistakingly only put in the reinc incompetent costs, as a side note I do have a guide book for D3 but they don't include reincarnation costs. : Pretty new to wikia editing so let me know if I've done anything wrong :: The code looks good! We're so glad for your help ^_^. I have not done any research on if the stats in the sequal/spinoff games are different from the main games, so go ahead and keep doing that. :: You're doing the right thing, to only put the Incompetant reincarnation costs in. TierStats template is coded to only need the Incomp cost; in D1&2, all the other costs followed a formula, so once I get some D3 data, I'm going to see if that formula holds, or if there's another one. My suspicion is that there is a formula that, even if the specifics differ from the D1&2 one, will still use the basic gist of "start with Incomp cost, go from there." So having that input already will be helpful. b^_^. TLDR keep going with just putting in the Incomp cost. :: But see, this makes me want to ask a ton of questions. You've played D3:AOD enough to unlock all these characters, that you're getting these stats by looking at them in the game? Which means you can see, from some screen or other, the Reincarnation costs for a brand new character? (As in, if you look at the screen as if you were going to create a warrior, the first tier, you could see all 6 mana costs, and for the second tier, all 6 mana costs, etc.) (Does D3:AOD do the "reincarnation cost doubling every time" thing?) Because if you can see all 6 creation costs for most-or-all 6 tiers of any given class... I would dearly love a chart of all that data. I know that's a crazy amount of work, and I don't want to lay that on you if that just sounds horribly boring. But if you're willing to type it out, I'll set up a page that will store that, so I can look at it and derive the formula, and then make TierStats display it. :: If you're enjoying the T2Cing, that's more important and I won't try to sidetrack you. But let me know if you're willing to transcribe the creation mana costs. That would be a spectacular help. :: When you use a Talk page like these, don't forget to sign what you write by just typing four tildas (~ those things) at the end of what you write. The server will translate that into your name and a timestamp. If you make a post in the Forums, it's not required to do that, since the Forums use newer code that automatically adds your name and stuff. :: So yeah! Welcome to Disgaea Wiki! Thanks for the help : D ! :: SannaSK (talk) 23:22, April 18, 2015 (UTC) ::: Cool, well I use this wiki a lot for various information so decided to help out a bit. ::: Oh right cool, I kinda noticed that the reincarnation costs do tend to have some formula since there does seem to be a pattern haven't worked anything out the actual formula though :P ::: Yup played D3: AOD to death got the platnium trophy, all characters/classes unlocked the only thing I'm missing is all the items, but I wanted to get into D4:APR so I stopped there and yeah those are the reincarnation costs for each tier on a brand new character. ::: Re-incarnating an existing character to another class in D3:AOD has a system where the base cost of reincarnating increases per reincarnation. Eg: Reincarnating a Warrior (Tier 1) the as a Warrior (Tier 1) first time costs 1000 (not sure on exact number at this time) Mana then choosing incompetent will cost an additional 12 Mana, then leveling up then reincarnating as Warrior (Tier 1) again will cost more maybe something like 2000 mana but the cost for an incompetent will still be the same additional 12 Mana. ::: As for transcribing all that hmmm I don't know I'll think about it. I'll continue T2Cing but haven't gotten to post game yet in D4:APR so won't start T2Cing that yet. ::: Oh and thanks for the Talk page advice :D ::: Edit: turns out the Jump Guide does have a section about Reincarnation costs including the formula involved as well as charts used in working out the costs. I could get that information to you if you'd like it? ::: BetaDragon (talk) 05:56, April 19, 2015 (UTC) ::::YES I am quite interested in that formula/chart stuff. I'm debating if it's... ethically polite (and/or legally permissible) to ask you to take pictures of content in a book and upload those pics. It's fine for a player to cull the stats out of their own game, but the 'scan the page and upload it' idea may not... be so kosher. I started a page - User:SannaSK/D3ReinCost - to write down what little I can access in D3aoj (I'm only near the end of chapter 2, I go so slowly, lol), but... ::::Wait, I know how to do this. I've put copies of the Reincarnation Costs template, with various Incompetent costs, at the top of that page I just linked. You can look at the charts in the book, and, if the formula we have on the site is still correct, then all the data should match, you know? I know that means I've just asked you spend like... maybe a whole hour, basically comparing numbers : x. But it sucks less than typing stuff in, it doesn't cross any 'don't do this' copyright boundary I've heard of, my strong assumption is that the book and what's on the screen will match, and then you can just say 'yes it's the same.' Is that ok? Because that would be really helpful. :::: SannaSK (talk) 22:52, April 19, 2015 (UTC) ::::: Lol, was debating with myself the ethics/legality of posting those pages as pics too. Alright sure can do that, probably not Today but sometime this week. ::::: BetaDragon (talk) 23:31, April 19, 2015 (UTC) HumClassSpellChart - Checklist So, just throwing an idea at you. If it were me (and i know it's super-not), i would copy the list out of what-links-here, and start deleting the pages where HCSC is updated. that way, instead of at the end, comparing two lists of fifty-ish pages, going 'what am i missing,' your to-do list will empty itself and then you know it's done. I say this because I'm not super-clear on how the what-links-here pages work... I slightly suspect they reshuffle themselves from time to time? so it's possible that some page would 'jump' up the list into the names of what you've done and then you'll lose it. but again, not my biz. Just a thought. do as you desire b^_^. and-slash-or: I realized I could regex this in about ten seconds, to linkify the names real quick. also i've deleted out some of the names i remember i updated while i was going through and doing quotes and stuff. *Angel (Flonne) *Demon Prince *Mage (Disgaea) *Celestial Host (Disgaea) *S. Detective *Angel Trainee *Zenon's Child *Chroma *Phantom (Ash) *Mascot (Disgaea 2) *Demon General *Dark Priest *Zenon's Child (Rozalin?) *Overlord (Zenon) *Mage (Disgaea 2) *Healer (Disgaea 2) *Geomancer (Disgaea 2) *Thief (Disgaea 2) *Magic Knight (Disgaea 2) *Beastmaster (Disgaea 2) *God of Destruction (Gig) *Newly Married Hero *Princess of Paprika *Miabel (class) *Oracle *Newly Married Queen *Demon Lord (Hanako) *Principal *Super Hero *Battle Suit *Necromancer I didn't check all of them, so some of these links may actually should have been deleted. again, i'm not totes trying to mess with your flow, just thought maybe it'd help. or not. either or ^_^. Thanks again for being willing to do this. I've kind of poked it around in my head about, 'man i regret having range, desc, and ftxt all in the same bucket, but there's so much to do... i'll think about it later.' so yaay, it's getting done b^_^. SannaSK (talk) 00:39, May 2, 2015 (UTC) ::Okay yeah that would be a bit more efficient especially if the 'what-links-here' page does do that, so yeah thanks. ::BetaDragon (talk) 02:42, May 2, 2015 (UTC) ::: I never did swing by and say thanks for getting all that done. So, thanks! I don't know if you're interested in finding a new project or if you're kind of done for a bit. I don't want to push someone, lay requests that they didn't sign up for; but if you are still willing to do more, and what's on CommPo isn't your speed, either poke around and see what strikes your fancy, or leave me a note and I'll see what I can identify. You mentioned doing coding; how much regex do you know? Just for my curiosity. (Actually no, not 'just'; if you know regex, I might throw some of my regex at you and point you at D4Hums/DD2-everything, haha. If you want, that is.) And if you're done for now, then thanks a bunch for helping knock out the HCSC changes b^_^! ::: SannaSK (talk) 12:23, May 6, 2015 (UTC) ::::Oh, hey SannaSK! No problem, I did cause some of that work anyway hehehe. Was probably going to do some more T2Cing today/tomorrow, but if you have something else for me to do I'm all ears. I'm familiar with regex but I'm certainly no pro and could use the practice so yeah I'll definitely take some of that regex. Speaking of do you use any tools or anything for regexing? ::::BetaDragon (talk) 02:12, May 9, 2015 (UTC) ::::: I have SublimeText 2, but there's also 'AutoWikiBrowser'. AWB does a TON of stuff, and I think a person is supposed to use it to set up... filters or something, to constantly comb through pages and check for errors... I don't do any of that. AWB has a regex test function which I was using for a while. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:AutoWikiBrowser - I was very confused by 'what' I was supposed to do with the whole program, until I just resigned myself to 'just use the regex tester and ignore everything else.' Your mileage may vary. Also then I got ST2 and stopped using AWB entirely. ::::: The one thing I realized is, I went through and named quite a few of my capture groups, according to how ST2 does it... which I'm pretty sure is not going to be the same as however AWB does it. Also.... dangit. Either I don't know how to work it properly, or AWB doesn't do a multi-line replace. ST2 lets me take, for example, on Android, the entirety of the 'aptitudes' table, plus the 'move jump' etc, and I can paste it all into a single copy of the tabber/tierstats stuff. I don't think I'm saying that quite well. Soo, crap. I am suddenly not very sure how to tell you to do this. Do you already have a program that does regex? Because if not, I think I'm not savvy enough to tell you how to get a (free) one (and lol I'm not gonna ask someone to spend money for wiki editing). : x. ::::: SannaSK (talk) 18:06, May 10, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Hmmmm AWB looks... intimidating... I've heard good things about SublimeText and I see ST3 is free and is in beta so may try using that or just trial ST2. Heck the multi-line replace already sounds like something I'd find super handy. Up till now been using Notepad++ and I believe there is some regex functionality but I've yet to use it very effectively. Thanks for the suggestions. ::::::BetaDragon (talk) 08:25, May 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::::: (So many colons, haha.) So if you're up for it: I got the regex for DD2 Monsters working, and the steps to make the Class_Game page are not too hard. If you want to chew through some of that, let me know and I'll post what I've got. If you do go with ST3, I hope the named-group tag is the same; I've named all the capture groups and there's a chance it's specific to ST2's language. But we'll see. Depending on what N++ does, you might even be able to get away with using that? (Although again, may have to edit the names of capture groups, depending.) I have not ever used N++. ::::::: SannaSK (talk) 19:35, May 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Lol, yeah it's getting hard to keep track of haha. Sure I can do that, but I umm haven't actually played DD2 yet so some of my info will be sorely lacking, but I can certainly (try) create the pages and get the template down for someone (or me) to fill in later. From what I can tell it should be the same form ST2 to ST3 as they haven't changed the regex library. ::::::::BetaDragon (talk) 00:26, May 14, 2015 (UTC) ok backing out of all those colons. It's not required to be playing a game to do the T2C data manipulation; technically, T2C isn't actually about inputting stats, just about getting all the pages to look the same. The stat-inputting is a separate goal ^_^. I wrote up a giant chunk to paste here, then realized it would probably make more sense to go into the T2C forum post. It's kind of funny, you've been here a few weeks, and I guess we always end up talking about a really specific thing? So like, we had a whole convo on the HCSC talk page, because everything we talked about was directly related to HCSC... but I'm not sure if I ever pointed you at the T2C forum thread. So yeah! Giant post on regexing DD2 Mons, here - http://disgaea.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:8604#43 . So yeah, talk pages are b^_^, but if you end up with questions about something that's not really specific to a single article's talk page, feel free to hit up the forums. OA and I keep an eye on , so a forum post isn't gonna go under the radar or anything. b^_^. SannaSK (talk) 01:55, May 14, 2015 (UTC) : Hi. Yaay T2Cing DD2 Mons! I realized that... I made a decision, and now a thing is happening that shouldn't be happening. I had a specific plan, but now I see the plan was flawed. Please don't put in broken file links in the image= parameter, just keep the part in the IncompleteTable about needing sprites. Thanks! : SannaSK (talk) 02:06, May 15, 2015 (UTC) listen here, i don't care what everyone else, you are a great mastermind for doing killia, thank you. You must have found the information that was right the whole time while i wasn't here for two days, you are awesome your welcok and im doing seraphina as we speak good thing i found her level 1 status thing